emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8332 (6th December 2018)
Leanna, Noah and Amelia abandon the crashed car in the middle of a field where a drunken Daz later finds it. Whilst Daz is driving home, he runs over Graham. Also. Chas and Paddy unite in their grief. Plot Daz's car has crashed into a field. Although shaken, Leanna, Noah and Amelia are okay and soon Leanna and Amelia are arguing. The trio decide to scarper, abandoning the car in the field. At the same time, a drunken Daz stumbles down the road. At Grace's grave, Paddy apologises to Chas for running off and acknowledges he hasn't dealt with his daughter's death at all. As Daz walks home, he spots his car abandoned in the field. In the pub, a stressed Jessie warns Charity that she's on the verge of a fine with all of Noah's absences from school. She also makes Charity aware the school is closed today which is news to Charity as she's under the impression Noah was at school. Daz wakes up at the wheel of his car which is still sitting in the field. He gets out of the car and inspects the damage to the vehicle. He realises the keys are in the car so tries to smell alcohol on his breath. When Leanna, Noah and Amelia return to the village, Leanna instructs Noah to delete the video he took whilst they were joyriding but Noah realises he's left his phone in the car. Daz struggles to keep his eye open as he drives along a country road and an oncoming car has to brake suddenly to avoid a crash. The teens worry about Noah's phone. Leanna decides they should say the phone was stolen like the car and insists if anyone asks about their whereabouts, they should say they were in the woods. As Chas and Paddy go for a walk in the woods, Paddy tells Chas that he wasn't crying for them on the day he left for the course, he was crying for Grace and there hasn't been a day gone by since then that he hasn't cried. Paddy shows Chas the "G" he's carved into the love heart surrounded by their initials. He explains that he took her here as this is such a special place, and if he's never going to come here again, he doesn't want to be alone the last time he is. Chas tells Paddy she's tired of losing people she loves then the pair hug. A drunken and exhausted Daz struggles to keep his eyes open as he drives erratically along a country road in the pitch black. Charity phones Noah. As Daz continues to drive down a country road in the pitch black, he attempts to pick up the ringing phone in the passenger foot-well and ends up hitting something. When Noah returns to the pub, he pretends to Charity that he was at school which earns him a wallop over the head. As Daz gets out the car to investigate what he's hit, another car appears and finds a body at the side of the road. Realising he's hit someone, Daz jumps back into his car and drives off. Charity lectures Noah about skipping school then questions why he lied about attending today. Noah pretends to be feeling ill then heads upstairs to escape the questioning. Doug and Brenda go for a drink together. Doug also buys Bob drink to apologise for hitting him. Daz returns to Dale Head in a stake. He calls the police and reports his car as stolen. Noah admits to Charity that he's been sad about Joe leaving especially as she's got Ryan and is also moving in with Vanessa so he wanted a day to himself to sulk. Charity hugs her son. At that moment, PC Swirling appears in the pub to speak with Noah. Amelia feels guilty when Daz tells Dan that his car has been stolen. Daz insists everything is going to be fine although he doesn't really believe it. In the backroom, PC Swirling quizzes Noah about his whereabouts this afternoon, explaining his phone has been found in a car that's been reported stolen. Noah claims his phone was stolen this morning then lies he he spent the day in the woods with Leanna and Amelia. PC Swirling reveals the car involved in a hit and run in which the victim was left for dead. As PC Swirling is leaving, Noah swears he wasn't involved in the hit and run. Once PC Swirling leaves, Charity questions Noah if they hit someone. Noah protests he didn't do it. At Dale Head, Daz struggles to comprehend what he's done. Meanwhile, Graham is rushed to hospital after being found at the side of the road. Cast Regular cast *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *Passenger - Craig Perryman *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Unknown field *Unknown roads *Cemetery *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom and residential corridor *The Grange - Front garden and guest lounge *Unknown woods *Dale Head - Living room Notes *A paramedic and doctor are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes